Akira Kazeyama
|billed_from = Sapporo, Japan |trainer = Hideo Morioko, Hector Ruiz, Tom Kozak, Colette Rougeau }} Akira Kazeyama is a professional wrestler. Known for his silver hair, aquamarine eyes, and intense wrestling style, Akira wrestled in the PWA, PWU, and UWA. Early Life Akira Kazeyama was born in Sapporo, Japan, in the 1980s. He is the son of Professor Hojo Kazeyama and Doctor Lucretia Stanislav, a pair of controversial geneticists. Akira was raised in Sapporo where he excelled in school. He loved sports and athletics, especially professional wrestling. Despite this, Akira was convinced that he was destined to become a great chef. After graduating from high school, Akira moved to America and began attending the Las Vegas Culinary School. Training While attending school, Akira attended an independent wrestling show and met Hector Ruiz, Hideo Morioko, Colette Rougeau, and George Kozak, a team of wrestling trainers. They invited Akira to work out at their gym and wrestling school. Along with twelve other students, Akira learned how to wrestle professionally. He became involved with a fellow student, an enigmatic woman called Polaris. Akira graduated from culinary school around the same time that he began to look for bookings. Pennsylvania Wrestling Alliance Akira and Polaris moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania when he took a job as a chef at a French restaurant. Polaris quickly began wrestling for a promotion known as the Pennsylvania Wrestling Alliance. After she won the PWA's Women's Championship, Polaris asked Akira to become a wrestler as well. Akira debuted shortly thereafter. Akira quickly won the promotion's top title, the PWA Heavyweight Championship. Akira held the title until the promotion closed six months later. Pacific Wrestling Union After the PWA closed, Akira and Polaris were invited to try out for Pacific Wrestling Union. Along with one of the men they trained with, Robert Gilmour, the pair became mainstays of the federation's roster. Akira and Robert formed a tag team called 21st Century Killing Machine. After a lengthy feud, they defeated Black Magic, Magic Marker and Mr. Magic, for the Tag Team Championship. Akira's first singles title shot came shortly thereafter. He defeated Lionheart in a very bloody match in Vietnam to win the Violence Championship. Three months later, Akira lost the title to Leech. 21st Century Killing Machine, also known as 21KM, lost the tag titles to Intimidation and Survivor in a triple threat match that also involved Black Magic. Akira and Robert won the titles back two weeks later when, in Singapore, Akira forced Survivor to tap out. 21KM held the titles for the remainder of the time that the PWU was open. In singles action, Akira won an eight man tournament, earning a shot at the promotion's most coveted title, the Franchise Championship. Akira defeated a man named Sugar Plum Fairy, or SPF, for the title at the promotion's biggest event, Dominance. The two wrestlers fought a grueling, violent feud over the title for the next four months. The feud featured a Highway to Hell match, an extreme triple threat mixed tag team match for the Franchise and Women's Championships, and an iron man match. The latter match was won by SPF due to interference by Virus. This led to a small feud with Virus, a feud that saw Akira eventually win another shot at SPF and the Franchise Championship. Akira defeated SPF once again and became a two-time Franchise Champion. Akira would go on to defend the title against SPF, Virus, Jeff Hemp, and Apocalypse over the next year. Unfortunately, the PWU closed down due to a lawsuit filed by a former worker who was crippled during a match. Intent on going out in style, the PWU held an awards show. 21KM was nominated for Greatest Tag Team, which they won, and Akira was nominated for Most Extreme Wrestler, Most Extreme Moment, Greatest Wrestler, and Greatest Match and Greatest Feud with SPF. He and SPF won the Greatest Feud and Greatest Match awards, but Akira watched other wrestlers win the other awards. Undisputed Wrestling Alliance A full year after the PWU closed, Akira and Polaris signed with an upstart promotion called the Undisputed Wrestling Alliance. At the promotion's first Pay Per View, Akira took on the Doctor and a different wrestler named Apocalypse in a hardcore match for the International Championship, the second tier title of the Warfare brand. Akira won by forcing the Doctor to tap out while Apocalypse was down. Akira defended the International Championship a handful of times over the next month and a half. He often taunted Warfare wrestlers by saying that he "took their belt," and that "no one can take it" from him. This proved to be true, as Akira held the title until the UWA closed. In the final UWA match, Akira defeated Raider to win the World-Wide Championship, the most prestigious title of the Fury brand. After the match, Akira announced that he was renaming the title to the World Heavyweight Championship. When the UWA closed a day later, Akira held two titles and had not lost a match. PWU Reunion Shortly after the UWA closed, the PWU held a one time event in Vancouver. In the main event, 21st Century Killing Machine and Polaris reunited and defeated Sugar Plum Fairy, Virus, and Fawn. Entrance Music Pennsyvania Wrestling Alliance *"Refuse/Resist" by Sepultura Pacific Union Wrestling *"Epic" by Faith No More *"Flight of Icarus" by Iron Maiden Undisputed Wrestling Alliance *"O Fortuna" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Championships and Awards Pennsylvania Wrestling Alliance *PWA Heavyweight Championship Pacific Wrestling Union *PWU Tag Team Championship (two times w/ Robert Gilmour) *PWU Violence Championship *PWU Franchise Championship (two times) *PWU Greatest Tag Team (w/ Robert Gilmour) *PWU Greatest Match (Highway to Hell w/ SPF) *PWU Greatest Feud (w/ SPF) Undisputed Wrestling Alliance *UWA International Championship *UWA World Heavyweight Championship Personal Life Kazeyama is a fan of ice hockey, tennis, Japanese baseball, and American football. His favorite teams are the Nippon-Ham Fighters, Seattle Seahawks, and Colorado Avalanche. He has attended tennis' four Grand Slam events and has a framed photo of him and Pete Sampras shaking hands. Akira loves to fish. Many of his vignettes are cut while he is fishing. Kazeyama's favorite movies are "Citizen Kane" and "Seven Samurai". Akira in fluent in Japanese, Russian, English, and Italian. He learned the latter from Polaris. He is a high-ranking Judo practitioner and has practiced the Yang form of Tai Chi since he was five. Akira also practices Hatha Yoga. Akira has dated Polaris, his manager and mixed tag team partner, since the two met at wrestling school. It's believed that he is one of the very few who knows her true name. Akira Kazeyama Akira Kazeyama Akira Kazeyama